Madre
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Krona sale a despejarse y una duda se le aclara con respecto a su realcion a Medusa grasias a la ayuda de un diccionario ONE-SHOT


Madre

Soy como una hoja en blanco no tengo pasado hoy Medusa-sama mea ordenado prepararme para el ataque a Shibusen que haremos en la fiesta de Fundación de esa escuela .Después de todo mi sangre es negra musito mientras veo la luna por suerte Ragnarok no se a despertado y me a golpeado por momentos detesto que me golpee

Medusa-sama siempre me a cuidado sin mantener contacto físico conmigo , ni una mano que me ayude a levantarme o un abrazo que me consuele, ella siempre se a mantenido fría y sin ninguna muestra de afecto hacia mi pero creo que ella esta triste , no se porque Medusa-sama siempre me dice que mejore y sea mas fuerte aunque se que debe estar mal el comerse almas humanas , quiero ayudar a Medusa-sama como pueda y mas si eso significa tener dolor en el interior de mi corazón por el cual la sangre negra el mayor experimento de ella fluye como un rio intranquilo y loco se que la locura que esta en mi cabeza es consecuencia de actitud pesimista y tal vez culpa de ella, pero aun hace no se como decirle NO es una palabra tan fácil y tan difícil a la vez nunca dije no soy muy inocente en el aspecto de decirle NO .

Hoy baje a Death City primera vez que lo hice sin permiso de Medusa-sama, me aproveche a descender cuando todos los técnicos estaban en Shibusen, me senté a descansar encima de la rama de un árbol me senté y observe, mi sangre me impulsaba a matar a todos y hacer que Ragnarok devorara sus almas pero no lo hice porque seguramente ella me regañaría y castigaría después , sus castigos son de lo peor , suspire lamentando lo aburrida que estaba , luego oí unos pasos como alguien corriendo era un hombre con mucha prisa se notaba estaba siendo perseguido por un perro , que parecía tener rabia el hombre llamo a un taxi y lo abordo pero el perro había consiguió arrebatarle una bolsa la cual comenzó a mordisquear baje del árbol y me acerque a el me ladro y retrocedí unos paso luego mis ojos se vieron frustrados y molestos mi mirada reflejaba mi instinto de asesina el perro los vio y, tembló abrió su quijada y se fue llorando , me tranquilice y fui hacia la bolsa que el perro estaba mordiendo , era una bolsa llena de libros todos rotos , cuyas paginas arrancadas con profundo odio , llenas de saliva y suciedad del animal vi un pequeño libro de tapa dura que tenia escrito al frente Diccionario.

Medusa-sama me había hablado de ellos , eran libros que te ayudaban para informarte sobre el significado de alguna palabra antigua o moderna lo abrí, pase las paginas rápido y me detuve en medio de la letra M y vi una palabra que me llamo la atención – M…A…D…R…E-era la palabra que pronuncie tan lentamente, era extraño siempre sentí curiosidad por el significado de esa palabra el motivo es que siempre que acompañaba a la misa de brujas a Medusa-sama muchas brujas decían que parecíamos madre e hija , ello lo negaba muy clamada como si yo no fuese su hija, 

desde que tengo memoria medusa-sama siempre fue solitaria y reservada , con los demás pero era realmente malvada con los que se entrometían en su camino , como Eruka Frogg y la mayor de la Familia Mizune la cual asesino a sangre fría , leí el significado de la palabra pero note que tenia números –Oh no muchos significados- dije con el miedo que me caracteriza junto con la depresión de la cual soy poseedora, leí el primer significado

Ser femenino , la cual cría a un bebe cuando nace de su útero

Persona que da amor a sus hijos o hijas a los cuales les dio la vida

Persona que por lo general , da amor , alienta , ayuda y inspira a los hijos a ser mejores y por sobre toda las cosas expresa su amor de maneras distintas

-Eso es Medusa-sama es mi MADRE-Dije pero fue un error Ragnarok se despertó y salió de mi espalda afortunadamente nadie vio lo sucedido todos estaban atentos al perro que momentos antes huyo de mi y ahora estaba encima de un poste de luz como si fuese un gato

-Eres estúpida o te haces- Dijo Ragnarok golpeándome la cabeza con coscorrones

-Lo siento no lo volveré a hacer-Le dije soltando el diccionario y saltando hasta el techo de un edificio a partir de allí fuimos saltando de edifico en edifico hasta llegar a las afueras de Death City donde nos esperaban las brujas de la familia Mizune, Eruka y Free , me senté en una roca a esperar el momento Ragnarok me golpeaba la cabeza con un puño a la vez como si fuera un saco de Boxeo mientras reflexionaba sobre la palabra MADRE " Medusa-sama siempre , me alienta a ser mejor o me obliga pero es casi lo mismo o no? , siempre me ayuda cuando estoy a punto de morir , soy su experimentó es por eso que lo hace, pero hay algo que siempre recordare le día en que conocí a Medusa –sama y me dijo que me había dado la vida , tal vez su frialdad es su forma de decirme que me quiere tal vez este mal ,pero ahora se porque no el puedo decir NO es por que ella siempre será esa persona, Medusa-sama siempre será mi MADRE diga lo que diga

"…": PENSAMIENTOS DEL PERONAJE

N.A: HOLA ESPERO DECIRELS QUE SI LOS ES SPLOIADOS CON LO DEL ATAUQE A SHIBUSEN QUE OCURRE EN EL TOMO 5 DEL MANGA ME DISCULPO, HIZE ESTA HISTORIA PORQUE CONCIDERE LA RELACION MADRE E HIJA QUE PARECEN SOBRELLEVAR CHORNA Y MEDUSA, ES TODO ADIOS Y SI NO PARECIO UN ONE-SHOT ME DISCULPO ENORMEMENTE GRASIAS POR LEER

ATTEN: SUIGIN WALKER


End file.
